Garlig
<< Back to Conlangs Characteristics Garlig is the most widely spoken language of the Wayal group. Phonology All words are stressed on the last syllable. Consonants Vowels Vowels are: Many unstressed vowels are lost. Morphology Nouns There are two gender of nouns: masculine and feminine. Nouns are declined according to two numbers: singular and plural, and to four cases, viz.: #Nominative / Accusative (subject of stative verbs / direct object) #Dative (indirect object) #Genitive (possessive) #Ergative (subject of action verbs) Masculine Nouns | |} Feminine Nouns | |} Adjectives Adjectives are not declined at all. Examples: mup "new", kamt "great" Comparative Form Superiority The suffix '-el-' is added to the stem of the adjective, resulting in a new adjective. Ex.: *'kamt' "large", kamtél "larger" *'mup' "new", mupél "newer" *'pun' "good", punél "better" Equality Inferiority Superlative The suffix '-éf' is added to the stem of the adjective, resulting in a new adjective. Ex.: *'kamt' "large", kamtéf "the largest" *'mup' "new", mupéf "the newest" *'pun' "good", punéf "the best" Pronouns Pronouns follow the same declension system used for nouns and adjectives, with little differences in some forms. Personal 1st and 2nd person pronouns have special forms, while the 3d person pronoun follows the regular noun endings. 1st and 2nd Person Pronuns | |} Possessive Possessive pronouns are declined like any other adjective. Demonstrative *'iv' "this" *'sit' "that" Interrogative *'yu' "what" *'nu' "who" *'ru' "which" *'ne' "how" *'ti' "where" *'tu' "when" Relative *'yu' "that" *'nu' "who" Indefinite *'kanú' "some", "any" *'mú' "no", "none" *'utú' "all", "every" *'yet' "each", "every" Numbers Cardinal Numbers *0 sal *1 han *2 hap *3 d@lvés *4 g@dél *5 v@gú *6 zihéf *7 v@dí *8 h@dú *9 mupí *10 taf *11 h@ttá *12 tuttá *13 d@ltá *14 g@ltá *15 v@gtá *16 zidtá *17 v@dtá *18 h@dtá *19 muptá *20 p@dí *21 p@dí han *30 d@dé *40 h@dé *50 v@gdé *60 zivdé *70 v@ddé *80 uddé *90 mupdé *100 v@nú Ordinal Numbers Ordinal numbers are regular adjectives. *1 ban *2 vikád *3 d@víh *4 g@hád *5 v@gád *6 zihéf *7 v@dén *8 udép *9 mupám *10 t@vén Conjunctions Coordinating *'his' "for" *'gi', goy "and" *'ha' "nor" *'vat' "but" *'ho' "or" *'ya' "yet" *'@nná' "so" Correlative *'hap … gi … ' "both … and … " *'ho … ho … ' "either … or … " *'hen … hen … ' "neither … nor … " *'wu … vat … ' "not … but … " *'vu … d@pá … ' "not only … but also … " Subordinating *'tibew' "after" *'dot' "although" *'vi' "if" *'vad' "unless" *'yuk' "so that" *'b@dá' "therefore" *'sa' "in spite of", "despite" *'his' "because" Verbs Verb conjugation is simpler than North wayal. Sample Conjugation: petí "see" Here is the full conjugation of the verb pet-í "see", both in stative and in action conjugations. In the stative conjugation the meaning is something like "to be able to see", "have the sense of vision", while in the action conjugation it properly means "to see (something)". Stative Conjugation Indicative =Present = =Perfective = =Aorist = =Imperfective = =Future = Participle =Present = *'pet-i-ad' =Perfective = *'pet-i-t' =Aorist = *'pet-i-st' =Imperfective = *'pet-i-tiw' =Future = *'pet-i-let' Imperative Active Conjugation Indicative =Present = =Perfective = =Aorist = =Imperfective = =Future = Participle =Present = *'pet-i-yew' =Perfective = *'pet-i-lay' =Aorist = *'pet-i-stey' =Imperfective = *'pet-i-tey' =Future = *'pet-i-doy' Imperative Vocabulary *Swadesh List: Here we give the Swadesh List for Garlig. Sample *"Utt nanés meviyá rep, se t@km@t@tú gi t@lihd@gés. Eyéns dimiyná l@sewé gi g@sas@hé, gi tipiyná @sél han uh@lú kwi isp@ldú h@nt@tí." **''("All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood.")''